


with awe, oh oh, I'm only looking at you

by nasaplates (onlyshootingstars)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: A romantic night in for Jongin and Taemin, with love and sex and thwarted surprises.





	with awe, oh oh, I'm only looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> this is married fem!taekai anniversary pwp inspired by lingerie body harnesses and terrible enabler friends
> 
> unbetaed so any mistakes or limbs in awkward places are entirely my fault

The clatter of the tracks and the human sounds of coughs and chatter surround Jongin. She’s running a bit later than she’d hoped, having decided last minute to take the time to change before heading home from picking up her purchase. Taemin will understand, never doing anything but grinning when Jongin apologizes for being late. _You’re here now, aren’t you sweetheart?_ Jongin can hear her as if she’s standing next to her, here on this crowded subway. _Now, baby, let’s see what we can do about those clothes._

Jongin shuffles a bit where she stands, preferring to rock with the movement of the train car to the feeling of the cold seat on her backside. Presses her thighs together, attempts to discreetly adjust one of the straps criss-crossing her back beneath her dress, runs fingers along her outer thigh just beneath the hem of her coat where she can just feel the lacing through the long drape of fabric. She makes eye contact with an old woman sitting a little way up the train. The woman grins like she knows what’s hiding beneath Jongin’s clothes, the surprise her lover is going to unwrap when she gets home. Maybe she does know, Jongin thinks to herself. People always forget old women were wild once, too.

When the train finally pulls into the station, she pauses to give the old woman a hand up, blocking the passengers behind her to give her a bubble of space to settle herself onto her feet. Jongin tosses the old woman a wink and flows away with the crowd. It’s easy for her, now, to flow with the crowd, finding eddies of movement to make it easier to get to where she’s headed, dancing with a thousand strangers.

The crush thins as she gets closer and closer to her apartment, the clicks of her bright red heels echoing louder on the pavement. She can feel the shift and stretch of her brand new body harness on her skin with every step, can see it in her mind the way it looked in the dressing room mirror of the discrete little department store she purchased it from: lacework wrapped around her neck and flowing down around the outsides of her breasts, down her ribcage into straps crossing under her breasts and across her ribs, winding around to cross again over her belly into more lacework at her hips, culminating in straps wrapping around her upper thighs, and two framing her mound, cradled in the crease between her thighs and her pussy, rising up to hug the curve of her ass. Red, all of it, red, to match her heels. 

Jongin takes a deep breath just to feel the way the material moves against her sensitive skin.

There’s a wetness already forming between her legs as she enters her apartment building and floats up the stairs to their door. 

The first thing she notices when she opens the door to the apartment she shares with Taemin is the warmth. The second is the glow of candlelight. Jongin grins in delight at not being the only one with a surprise obviously planned for their anniversary, and lets the gentle happiness of love seep into her night-cold chest. She takes her time softly closing the door, taking off her jacket, hanging it, placing her keys and purse on the side table. She takes her time walking, still wearing the stilettos, deeper into the apartment where music wafts through the open door to their bedroom, and the scent of roses grows stronger with every step. 

When she gets to the doorway, she stops, leans against the sill, and looks her fill.

Taemin stands with her back to Jongin in a pool of golden light, battery powered flickering candles and long stem roses littered artfully over every surface, the light caressing her skin and making it glow, sun kissed and smooth. She’s draped in a white silk dressing gown, the material flowing around her body like water, stopping just below her knees. Her short cropped hair matches the dressing gown, pale in stark contrast to the nape of her neck and her slim, powerful calves. She turns her head just enough for Jongin to see the playful smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth.

With a slow spin of her dancer’s body, Taemin turns to face Jongin, and lets the dressing gown slip with a murmured hush to the floor. Jongin can’t help the sharp inhale when she sees that Taemin is wearing a body harness of her own.

It’s very similar to the one Jongin still hides beneath her clothes, but this one has straps like a collar around her throat, and the lacework runs over her front, wrapping over and between her breasts, one curl of it just brushing each nipple, wrapping around her sides, and leading downward to straps that wrap over her hips and between her legs, one covering her slit just so. Taemin’s harness looks as though it is painted on her, perfectly made for her body, a touch slimmer than Jongin’s, a touch less muscular but no less powerful. The designs are all red, red on gold skin, a perfect match for Jongin’s. She leans her elbows back against the dresser behind her, slowly lifts her foot in a caress against her own calf, lets Jongin see the way the straps move with her.

“Hey sweetheart,” she murmurs with a grin. “Happy anniversary. Now, baby, let’s see what we can do about those clothes.”

Jongin pushes off the doorway, takes first one step into the room and then another, eyes roving over her wife’s body. She carefully reaches for the zipper on her dress, fingers steady at the back of her neck despite the way her breaths come quicker, the way her body begs to be pressed against her love. Slow drag at the top until she can reach behind herself and pull the zip down as far as it will go, savoring the way the fabric shifts against her sensitized skin. Jongin looks into Taemin’s sharp eyes, pulls the dress forward just enough that she can let it fall in a puddle at her feet.

Taemin stares in dark eyed open mouthed shock, eyes darting all over Jongin’s body, before throwing her head back and barking a delighted laugh. She pushes off the dresser and pads toward her, barefoot and leonine, grinning in crinkle-eyed joy and maybe a bit of mischief. Jongin lets herself be pressed backwards, tango steps back, out of her dress and out of the heels, until she’s got a cool wall at her back and Taemin at her front, not touching, one palm flat against the wall next to Jongin’s head.

“You can’t possibly have known I was going to do this,” Taemin says in obviously restrained glee, breath fanning across Jongin’s chin. “So I can only assume you read my mind. Again. This is like the proposal all over again.”

“And last year, with the theater tickets,” Jongin smiles back, helplessly. “And that one time, with the cat.”

“ _God_ , the _cat_ ,” Taemin huffs with an eyeroll.

“Baby,” Jongin says, laughter in her voice, “you were so _sad_ when they told you Pumpkin had already been adopted, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done to wait until I could actually bring her home to tell you it was me that adopted her.”

Taemin slides a step back in mock outrage. “I still can’t believe we both tried to surprise adopt _the same cat_.”

Jongin just laughs again, taking in Taemin’s fake frown, and the way her eyes won’t stop straying to the way her body moves with her laughter.  

Taemin leans back in again, closer this time, thigh between Jongin’s own but still not touching, anywhere. Jongin’s laughter peters out at the reminder of just how badly she’d like to be touched right now. “How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my head?” Taemin murmurs, eyes fixed on Jongin’s lips.

“Well,” Jongin smirks, rolling in a subtle little move that never fails to make Taemin’s mouth water, “it seems to have worked out for us so far.”

“Hmm,” is all Taemin says in response, face darkening with intensity, eyes back to sharp and hungry when they flick to Jongin’s again. Jongin wants to touch her, but something must have registered in her face because Taemin says, warm, honey thick and leaving no doubt, “No touching. Not until I tell you to.”

Heat pools in Jongin’s belly, tingling from her toes to her scalp. She shivers. Taemin brings a hand up to gently, so gently, trace a finger where the lace meets the skin of her neck, and brings her mouth right next to Jongin’s ear. She whispers, “Are you gonna be my good girl?”

Jongin whimpers in response.

“Hmm?” Taemin purrs into her ear. “I didn’t hear you, love.”

“Yes,” Jongin gasps, the skin on her neck on fire from the gentle back and forth of Taemin’s finger. “I’m your good girl.”

Taemin smiles, Jongin can feel it in the shift of air against her skin. “You are, baby. So good for me.” The knee she has slotted between Jongin’s slides up, inside of their thighs lightly dragging, texture changing with the way skin drags on skin and then on silk strap and then on skin again. “I think,” Taemin murmurs, “I want you to ride my thigh, first.” Her finger, skimming down over lace, and then to the skin of one breast to circle a peaked nipple. “Would you like that, my sweet good girl?” Her finger and thumb pinch and roll her nipple between them, tugging just so.

“Yes,” Jongin keens, “God yes please.”

Still idly toying with Jongin’s nipple, other fingers caressing the lacework bordering the outside of her breast simultaneously, Taemin brings her face in front of Jongin’s. “Keep your hands against the wall, sweetheart.” 

The instant Jongin’s palms press to the wallpaper Taemin’s mouth latches to the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear, her hand grasps Jongin’s ass and her thigh presses _up_. Jongin moans, and presses herself _hard_ to the firm muscle of Taemin’s thigh, rolling her hips and tilting her head for Taemin’s wicked mouth. Generally they try to avoid leaving marks on one another, with their public lives being what they are and the fact they can rarely get away with turtlenecks or scarves, but tonight Taemin is relentless, pulling a mark into Jongin’s neck that’s sure to bloom spectacularly purple. Jongin’s breath stutters on a moan, her pussy so slick she’s sliding easily on Taemin’s skin. Taemin rocks with her, clenching the muscles of her leg rhythmically, changing the sensations on Jongin’s clit, tongue and teeth working on her neck and fingers digging bruise tight into her ass. Jongin curls her leg around Taemin’s hip and rolls her body against her, shoulders and hands pressed tight against the wall, Taemin’s fingers relentless against her nipples, first one then the other then back again. Taemin leaves her neck to kiss her, still bruise hard, on the mouth, teeth pulling first one lip then the other, tongue fucking her mouth to the rhythm of Jongin’s hips against her thigh. It feels like Taemin is everywhere at once, like the rub and shift of the straps and lace are Taemin, like the slick in her core is Taemin, like the breath in her lungs is Taemin, Taemin Taemin 

“ _Taemin!_ ” She wrenches her head back to scream the last at the ceiling, hands scrabbling claws against the wall, every muscle clenched and twitching, Taemin’s hands pulling her hips so she’s pressed as tightly against her as she can.

When the shaking stops and she can feel her fingertips again, Taemin is petting her hair, kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead, murmuring, “That’s my good girl, my best girl.” Taemin is molded to her, breasts and belly and a tangle of legs. Jongin knows Taemin is dripping wet now, even though she can’t see it. Making Jongin scream always does that to her.

“Touch me, god please, _touch me_ ,” Taemin begs, hands snatching at Jongin’s elbows, and Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice. Hands pulling Taemin’s arms to her, showing them the way home, Jongin spins them, kissing before Taemin’s back replaces hers against the wall. She tastes Taemin’s gasps with her tongue, lets their mouths dance like they have a thousand times before. She runs firm, reverent hands down her wife’s sides, catching on the straps, cupping her ass and squeezing before she _lifts_. Taemin wraps her legs around her waist and groans into Jongin’s mouth at the way she holds her up easily, pressing them together and pinning her there against the wall. 

They kiss like that for what feels like hours but is too rushed and needy to be more than a fumbling minute. Hands rove everywhere, cataloguing the lingerie they both wear, letting it redefine places on already well loved bodies. When Taemin stops kissing and just pants into her mouth, her hands gripping rhythmically in her hair, Jongin lifts her again, and steps them carefully to the bed before letting them both drop down onto it.

Taemin shuffles back on her elbows until she can rest against the pillows, somehow still looking graceful while she does it, eyes dark with need, skin flushed, lungs heaving, red lace and golden skin in harmonic contrast to their lavender sheets. Jongin follows, Jongin always follows, and lets herself be held in the cradle of her wife’s arms, her legs, her mouth. 

When they break for air again, Jongin drags herself downward, laving attention to the skin of her neck, hands tracing her sides, her hips. Down down down until she can follow the line of delicate lace to her darkened nipple, tasting it with her tongue, tugging gently with her teeth, sliding her mouth across to the other nipple so it doesn’t feel left out. She drags a slow, heavy hand up the inside of Taemin’s thigh, toying delicately with each strap she encounters, gently rubbing a finger to the skin underneath each one, until she gets to the one covering her slit. She presses the heel of her hand firmly into Taemin and lifts her head from her breast to watch the way she arches into it. Taemin’s hands scrabble at her shoulders, “Yes, god yes, _please_ ,” she begs, and so, Jongin does.

Jongin slides the soaking wet deep red strap to the side, just enough to slip her middle finger into Taemin. She slides easily, pumping in and out of her with smooth steady strokes, looking down her lover’s body to watch herself fucking her. 

“M-more baby, please, another,” Taemin moans, hands now pressing at the tops of Jongin’s shoulders in an obvious demand. Jongin sinks a second finger into her and crooks her fingers. Taemin’s back arches off the bed and her hips shove down onto Jongin’s fingers. 

Jongin slowly scissors her fingers inside Taemin while she slides slowly down her body, mouth leaving a trail along the barrier of skin and lace. When she’s settled between Taemin’s legs, she presses an open mouthed kiss to Taemin’s thigh and begins fucking her in earnest.

She’s relentless with it, fingers fucking deep into her, mouth sucking marks on her hips first, then just above her pubic bone, and finally, when Taemin’s hands tighten in her hair, her tongue circles her clit, and then slides down to lick along the borders of her opening, and work into her alongside her thrusting fingers. Jongin groans at the taste of her.

Taemin’s body rolls with pleasure, hips curling up to press harder into Jongin’s fingers, Jongin’s mouth. “Fuck,” falls out of a moan and lands in Jongin’s sternum, tingles in her scalp, where Taemin’s fingers thread and clench with blind intent. When her thighs begin to quiver, now draped over Jongin’s shoulders, heels digging into the muscle of her back, disturbing the order of the straps of the harness, Jongin blows a stream of air across Taemin’s swollen clit. And when Taemin’s walls tighten around Jongin’s fingers, Jongin thrusts them deep and curls them to press hard against her front wall.

Jongin pumps her fingers lazily through Taemin’s orgasm, basking in her panting moans and the nail marks blooming on the back of her neck, but when her muscles have just unclenched, lax now with release, Jongin adds a third finger, thrusting mercilessly, quick and deep, and puts her mouth on Taemin’s clit and _sucks_. Taemin screams this time, _Jongin_ lost somewhere in the way her body bows perfectly off the bed and her legs clamp around Jongin’s ears.

The instant Taemin relaxes enough to let Jongin have her hand back she shoves it down between her own legs, using Taemin’s slick on her own clit, rolling her hips down into her hand and the mattress, forehead resting on Taemin’s thigh while she gasps. When Taemin realizes what’s she’s doing she brushes a hand across the side of Jongin’s neck. “Up, baby, c’mere.”

Jongin groans, hand still working at herself, and bites a mark into the flesh of Taemin’s thigh. She soothes it with her tongue before dragging herself up Taemin’s body while Taemin grabs at her skin, at the straps criss-crossing her body. Jongin settles her knees on either side of Taemin’s head and Taemin sighs, stroking and gripping Jongin’s ass, tracing the straps cradling the flesh. Taemin presses an open mouthed kiss to Jongin’s core, tongue fluttering into her and Jongin moans, “God, I love you,” and grips the headboard. With hands clenching and pressing at her full hips, Taemin encourages Jongin to ride her face, mouth and tongue working at her with the certain comfort of long practice. It isn’t long before Jongin is tipped over the edge, body bowed and lost to the world.

They come down together, wrapped in sheets and skin, breaths and heartbeats calming. Hands caress each other’s bodies easily, giggling softly as they trace the harnesses and the new marks they’ve left on each other. They kiss, Jongin chuckling at the way Taemin snatches at her elbows and drags her closer. Murmuring the kind of easy shorthand that comes with friendship, then love, then marriage, they let themselves revel in closeness. Jongin kisses slowly, with reverence, deep kisses meant not to claim but to share in ownership. Taemin’s breath hitches when Jongin’s fingers run along the harness strap nestled in the tender skin between Taemin’s cheeks. Slowly, unhurriedly, their hips start to roll together again, their hearts beating stronger in sync.

Gently, with a lifetime of patience Taemin rolls them so Jongin is beneath her on the bed. Taemin leans back on her heels, sitting on one of Jongin’s thighs, and Jongin looks up at her and marvels at her impossible beauty, marvels at the same marvelling in Taemin’s eyes.

Slowly, like an afterthought, Taemin starts to roll her hips, pressing herself down onto Jongin's thigh while rocking into Jongin. Jongin brushes her hands over Taemin's legs, over her hips, watching the way her muscles ripple, the way her shoulders always look even wider from this position, her lips even more lush, her breasts even more perfect. They make eye contact, like reconnecting an electrical line, and Taemin folds herself forward, still so slowly, propping herself up on her elbows, never once looking away. Jongin ghosts her hands from her thighs over her lovely ass, up her back, and back down again. They're motionless, breathing together, existing together. Taemin starts the roll of her hips again, and they brush their faces together, noses over cheeks, lips over lips, eyelashes whispering over skin. The intensity builds slow as Taemin's body moving against Jongin's and when they come it's one after the other, like two waves rolling into shore.

They simply lay together for a time, sharing skin, lost as one in a sea of their own. 

When Jongin reawakens it's to an itch from the lace on the side of her breast that she simply can't ignore. She accidentally dislodges Taemin in her effort to scratch the itch, which just makes her laugh and adjust the material between her legs with an uncomfortable look on her face. Smiling, they help each other out of the harnesses, tracing the reddened spots of skin as they're revealed, leaving comforting drops of kisses in place of lace and silk. They drop the harnesses over the side of the bed to be dealt with later and burrow together, laughing like children, under the sheets. 

Finally settled and swiftly headed for sleep, Jongin drops one last kiss on her wife's lips. “Happy anniversary, Tae.”

Taemin whispers, already mostly asleep, “H'py ‘versery Nini,” and shifts mindlessly to press her hand to Jongin's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, come stop by twitter at nasaplates


End file.
